An Unlikely Pair
by ArtistInTraining
Summary: No one saw it coming, no one ever knew that The Prince of Tennis, and the Shadow were together, and who knew, that it all started with a "friendly" competition. RyomaXFEMKuroko Rating may change!


**JUST A NOTE: Everyone will be in high school, so all the middle schools are now high schools. And the GOM are still together, along with a few another basketball players, and just basically a whole of things change, email me, or comment me if you're confused about something. I'll clear it up! ^_^**

CH. 1- A Basketball Team?

It was just another normal day in Tokyo, at Seigaku Academy, more specifically, Seigaku's tennis team's after-school practice. Tennis balls hitting rackets, smaller little freshmen high schoolers running to pick up the balls that came out, and the cheering of the fangirls of the tennis regulars.

Currently, the regulars were paired up for a practice match, Ryoma being paired with his sempai, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Hey, Ochibi! Let's PLAYYY!" Kikumaru yelled out. Twitching slightly, Ryoma nodded his head in annoyance snapping his wrist as he bounced the ball up and down.

"Sempai!" he called out.

"What?" a confused Eiji asked.

"Don't call me Ochibi!" Ryoma lectured as he was about to serve, the famous serve he was known for, the Twist Serve.

ILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILike CatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsILikeCatsI LikeCats

Ryoma won, a score of 6-4. Eiji panted slightly, but still smiled brightly, "Good game, Ochibi!". Ryoma simply rolled his eyes, and shook his sempai's hand.

"Regulars GATHER!" Tezuka, the captain of the tennis team ordered. Quickly, the regulars gathered around their captain. It was not in their best interest to ignore the captain. He had the affect to order an army, and held a gaze worth a million men, easily earning the respect of the members of the tennis team, including the regulars.

"Today, we will be practicing with another team today," the shocked look from the regulars cannot have been more funnier, not being wise to interrupt the captain, he continued, "With Seirin High School,"

"Who?" Momo asked confused.

"I heard of the school, but I'm not sure if they have a tennis team…." Fuji started.

"I heard of the school too! It's by our school, part of the Tokyo district!" Eiji said.

"They are a basketball team," the confused, shocked looks came his way once again, "My childhood friend is the coach, she needs to train her team, and I believe some friendly competition would be good for us, a few of you have been slacking," he explained.

"That's right, in order to prepare for the tournament, a contest! They should be here shortly…." Oishi clarified.

"This is weird…" Momo whispered to Ryoma, which he nodded in return.

_"Yah! OMG, SOOOO HOTTT!"_

_"Ahhhh…." one girl fainted._

_"KISEEEE-KUNNNNN! I LOVE YOU!"_

_"AHHHHHH! BARE MY BABIES!"_

(A.N. Ahhh….I think I kinda over reacted their arrival… -_-)

"What exactly is happening?" the tennis members thought.

"These girls are insane!" A tall blue headed, dark skinned guy yelled, as he waved his arm around to escape the clutches of the fangirls holding onto his arms.

"Awww…they're cute!~" A handsome, blonde called back to the another.

"That's enough…." A cold voice rang through the tennis courts. Instantly, the girls became quiet, and made room for the team to pass into the courts.

Leading a group of boys into the courts was a rather short red headed boy, and a normal, rather pretty girl with short brown hair. The group were still in their school uniforms, navy blue jackets and black, sleek pants, the girl wore the same, more fitted jacket as the group of boys, but a grayish-black colored skirt that came mid-thigh to her skinny legs.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, this is my team," the girl said to the captain, smiling after seeing her childhood friend.

"Riko, always a pleasure, let us introduce ourselves first," Tezuka bowed slightly to the girl named Riko. "Hello, I am the captain of this tennis team, Tezuka Kunimitsu," bowing again, towards the basketball team.

"I am the vice captain, Oishi Shuichiro, very nice to meet you"

"Fuji Shusuke, third year,"

"HI, my name is Eiji Kikumaru!~ Also a third year!"

"Momshiro Takeshi, second year,"

"Fshhh….Kaido Kaoru, second year…."

"Echizen Ryoma, First year…"

"The last one's so little," the blue head commented. A tick formed on Ryoma's head. A few of the tennis regulars and basketball players held in their laughter.

Riko rolled her eyes, and smacked the blue head on the back, _hard_, before giving a cheerful smile to the tennis regulars, "Hello! I am Riko Aida, the coach of Seirin's basketball team," The sound of the blue head groaning could still be heard. A few confused mutters were followed. A female high schooler as the coach?

A red haired boy, who was rather short, and had heterochromatic eyes, the right eye being red, and the left, and yellow-orange color stepped up, "I am Akashi Seijuro, the captain of this team, first year" A few surprised glances came his way, the first year as captain?

"Ahh…Aomine Daiki, first year" the blue head said, massaging his back.

"I'm Kise Ryota!~ Also a first year!" he winked smugly as the girl's screams came back, louder than ever.

"Midorima Shintaro, first year" a green headed boy said, he wore glasses, which he kept pushing back up with his middle finger. His fingers were taped, and he held a teddy bear in his hands, for all eyes to see.

The tallest of the boys came up eating sticks of chocolate bars, "Murasakibara Atsushi….First year…" he walked back, still munching on his snack. A few sweat drops were in order by the other team.

A scary looking red haired boy came up, scratching his head as he introduced himself, "I'm Kagami Taiga, first year"

_"A team full of first years!?"_

_"They're huge!"_

Comments flooded the tennis courts.

"Umm…since all of the introductions are fini-" Oishi started speaking.

"You forgot someone…" the whole team said in sync together perfectly, like if this whole process was simply routine, and the basketball players seemed simply tired from the process.

"Umm, who?" Oishi asked.

"I'm right here," a small, high-pitched voice rang out.

_"AHHH!" "A ghost!?"_

"Umm, no. I am the vice-captain of the basketball team. Kuroko Tsukiko, first year," Finally being able to pinpoint her location, next to Kagami, their first thought?

_"C-cute…"_

There stood a small, petite blue headed girl, smaller than both the captain and coach. Her skin was white, fair, and appeared milky, her face was small as well, and had a nature flushed face. She wore the same uniform as Riko, but her skirt came just above her knees.

Then, a sudden thought came to their senses. This small, tiny, cute, adorable little thing was the vice-captain of these huge beasts?!

* * *

**A.N. Hey! I hoped you liked the first chapter, if you miss any of the characters from any of the teams, comment and i'll add them on! **


End file.
